Hair loss is a serious problem for young people and especially for women. Generally, it is understood that the hair loss is caused by chemical and biochemical reasons. Hormonal imbalances, fungal infections, and misuse of medicine are known as causes of hair loss. Theoretically, all those cause can be cured with proper treatment. However, still many people suffer from hair loss with unknown cause. Many kind of hair loss preventing methods are introduced in the market. Some of them are in a liquid shampoo type and some of them are stimulating the scalp with various method. Whatever the treatment method is, the effect is not sure. Meanwhile, the first thing that indicates hair loss is a brush or comb. The inventor had an idea that if it is possible to make a brush or a comb that can prevent hair loss, it would be very convenient to use and to confirm that hair loss is cured. Some of electric brush is equipped with an anion generator. But, their effect on preventing hair loss is not known to public. After repeated trial and error, finally, the inventor found a composite material that prevents hair loss and can be fabricated in a bristle form of a brush.